Never Have I Ever
by Sarah Buckley
Summary: An AU oneshot where pretty much everyone is alive. Alive, and playing "never have I ever!" Hope you enjoy.


"Never have I ever died," Ben laughed. Everyone except he and Lisa drank.

"Never have I ever… Kissed a girl before," said Adam. Sam and Dean looked at him with astonishment.

"Just because you guys are Don Juans doesn't mean anything," Adam trailed off.

Charlie emptied her cup in seconds. She leaned over and kissed Dorothy to prove her point, And Dorothy laughed and drank too. Sam and Dean clinked their glasses together. Jess didn't take her eyes off Sam as her slowly finished off hers. Sam's mouth was agape; less because of astonishment than approval and that-is-so-sexy. Kevin grinned and threw his head back, glad to finally be able to drink to something. Cas drank quietly, while Anna pretended not to see him. Gabriel and Balthazar finished theirs quite conspicuously, and Gabriel stole Anna's and drank for her. Bobby, Crowley, Rufus and John downed theirs and exchanged high fives. Meg winked at Cas, but didn't pick up her glass. Lisa stared Ben down, daring him to put his cup to his lips. Dean distracted her with a hand on the small of her back, and when she turned back around, there was definitely less liquid in Ben's glass than before.

It was an innocent game. Everyone drank shots of lemonade instead of alcohol, since Ben and Adam weren't of age. All the statements stayed relatively family friendly - except when Gabriel went, of course - mostly bragging about what creatures they had killed, or how many demons exorcised. It was all good fun. Good, hunters' fun. Until it wasn't.

"Are we talking post-pubescent, or all-time?" Jo piped up from the corner. She held her glass up expectantly, waiting to see if she should drink or not.

"Uh, I, um -" Adam stammered. Dean cut him off: "Does it matter?"

"You got a point." Jo raised her glass to her lips and sipped her lemonade. "What? A girl can't have some fun?" she asked, seemingly to no one in particular, but her eyes kept darting to Dean.

Charlie and Dorothy winked at her, and Jess whistled.

"Getcha some, sister," said Ash as he relieved his cup of its contents.

"Oh shut up, Ash," Jo snapped playfully. "It's my turn." She winked at Sam, who had an idea of what Jo was about to say.

"Never have I ever," Jo drew out every syllable, pausing to drive Dean mad. "Kissed a boy."

"You know if you lie, you have to drink, right?" Dean asked.

"It's lemonade, baby," she snickered, "I can drink this all night long. But," her gaze drifted to Cas. "You, my sweet, sweet friend, can't lie," she said as she poured Minute Maid into her glass and drank it in one swig.

One by one, most of the party drank. Jess was first, followed by Balthazar, Gabriel and Anna. Dorothy lifted her glass to her lips and shrugged apologetically at her girlfriend. Charlie's glass didn't move. Crowley and Bobby, who brought their own refreshments, gulped at each other and drank simultaneously. John and Rufus laughed at them, but their cups stayed on the table. Meg drank, and leaned over the table to kiss Cas on the cheek. Lisa drank and Ben turned away with what sounded like an "Eww, gross!" aimed at his mother. Kevin's shoulders fell. He hadn't finished his first cup of lemonade yet. Adam leaned back on the sofa and pretended to fall asleep. "I'm not quite as wild as my sister," said Ash as he nudged his drink further from him on the table. Sam laughed and said, "My girlfriend might play for both teams, but I'll just cheer from the sidelines," as his glass didn't move from its coaster.

"Dean? Castiel?" said Jo innocently. Gabriel, who was next to Cas, popped into Dean's seat, which was conveniently vacant due to Balthazar transporting him via wings into Gabe's place. Dean, who was bigger than Gabriel, was quite uncomfortable being squished between an armrest and an angel who he definitely did not have a crush on. John choked at the implications, but when Dean turned to him, his father said nothing.

"Well? You gonna drink or what?" Jo said expectantly. Dean barely shifted his eyes toward Cas, who met his glance with those beautiful eyes. Dean could honestly say that he had never kissed another guy, but that didn't mean he didn't desperately want to. Castiel tried to keep the smirk off his mouth, but failed miserably. He raised his eyebrows imperceptibly to everyone but Dean. Almost as if he were saying _Well? Have _you _ever kissed a boy before?_ and Dean had no idea what he should do. Cas always did have a thing about personal space, but now it wasn't so uncomfortable. He reached for John's flask of what was hopefully 100-proof and took a long drink. "Boy, you know that ain't lemona -" John tried to say, but was rendered speechless by what happened after Dean put the alcohol down.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck as Cas held Dean's waist and, after a fraction of a second's hesitation, kissed his blue-eyed angel. At first, Dean meant to make a big show with trumpets sounding, yet barely kiss Cas at all; Cas wouldn't have any of that. He held Dean's torso and rubbed circles in his hipbones as he barely licked Dean's lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Dean opened his mouth into Cas and Cas ran his tongue across the hunter's bottom teeth. Dean gripped the sides of Cas's collar and pulled him closer to himself. Cas removed one of his hands from Dean's hips and ran it through Dean's hair, smiling against Dean's lips. They realized at the same time that there were 18 people in the room staring at the pair, and decided that here and now was probably not the time and place. No one said a word. Dean grinned, picked up his father's flask and poured half into his glass and half into Cas's. Winking at Cas, he picked up his cup of lemonade, and Cas did the same. They drank at the same time. Emptying their glasses of the hard lemonade, Cas smirked. "I just wanted an excuse to drink."


End file.
